Pure as Snow
by Yaji's Girl
Summary: General White introduces Ninja Murasaki to some new friends.


**In case you don't understand how the heck I came up with this idea, there's a... less than decent photograph that White sees of his two sisters, all at the hands of Murasaki. I had to write this to break thirteen stories, so enjoy this fourteenth one! Takes place some time before Goku comes into the picture and destroys everything.  
**

Murasaki crouched by the moving river, staring into the depths of it with his ninja eyes. He slowed down his thought processes, focusing on each lap of water the small river took, watching it crash against rocks randomly place throughout it. He squinted his beady, black eyes, ever narrowing as he waited for that one golden opportunity. And then, as quickly as a flash, he reached his hand out and snatched a dark fish from the clear water. He stood up straight, his purple jumpsuit slightly damp, and held his flopping prey over the running water. He smirked triumphantly before placing it in the small satchel hung over his shoulder, allowing it to writhe within the bag, its life only being lived until it suffocated.

He patted the bag proudly before ambling further along the river, heading back to his small hut. But as he neared the house, he lifted his head, hearing the loudspeakers bark, "Murasaki!" The ninja could only flinch, turning his head towards the large, black speakers hanging on the wall. He gritted his teeth, wondering what he had done this time, as the speakers continued, "Report to my office now!"

Living in Muscle Tower had its downfalls. There was a steady supply of fish all year, and he could live in a green expanse of forest, built to his heart's many twisted desires. But there was always the matter of White randomly booming through the loud speakers, and the residents to his level of the tower could get noisy. Android Eight, he knew, was growing restless on that floor above his. The ninja learned quickly to become glad of the smallest of things, making him extremely happy that General White hadn't installed those security cameras he had been talking of. Nor would the ninja give him reason to, seeing as he was the nosiest man on Earth.

Murasaki grumbled as he marched out of his private conservatory, marching up the flights of steps. White had been getting on to him a lot lately, mostly about how he was slacking off. Slacking off? There was nothing here to do, unless he wanted to practice his ninja techniques again and again on that same old tree stump, somehow managing to catch it by surprise every time. He was a man that needed a slight change in scenery, somebody who could only utilize his full capabilities when prodded to do so. And catching fish at noon each day somehow didn't fit the bill.

He huffed indignantly as he reached the top step to the tower, having climbed past both Eight and Metallitron. He had laughed at the two of them, glad that he wasn't an android. It was only his rights as a human that kept him out of the cage, as White probably would have done if he had not been on such good terms with Commander Red. He laughed slightly, remembering the look on White's face after he had been told that the ninja was to have a whole floor to himself during the plans for this base to be built. Sometimes, he couldn't help but love the Red Ribbon Army. He and Red both had their share of problems, mostly concerning bodily images. Whereas the ninja couldn't grow two hairs on his chest to prove that he was a man and White had a whole chest of them, Commander Red couldn't grow two feet. And even then, he would still be a short man.

Murasaki clamped a hand over the wriggling satchel by his side as he pushed the heavy, metal door open, revealing a sight that he hadn't seen in months. His eyes widened triumphantly as he stared at two beautiful women, both leaning against some of the equipment that White refused to let him even touch. And they were both laughing, having not noticed his covert entrance, as White engaged in conversation with them. He was resting in his large chair, folding his large, hairy arms across his chest. He was the first to notice the ninja's entrance, thus being the first to speak.

"Murasaki!" he yelled, and the ninja quickly stood upright, having stealthily moved from the door to center of the room. But of the women, one a brunette, the other a blond, jumped back, startled by this sudden movement. But White was unimpressed as he stood up, allowing his chair to spin behind him. With his large, grey eyebrows furrowed, he asked, "What are you doing?"

The ninja blushed indignantly, having not realized that he had taken the liberty to stare at the two women. For whatever reason they were here, General White was a very lucky man. But the bemused expression on White's face suggested otherwise, as he stepped forth, grabbing the ninja by the front of his jumpsuit and holding him up with a powerful arm. Then, in a testy voice with his teeth clenched, the stocky man asked, "Why are you looking at my sisters like that?"

With his face falling in horror, the ninja could only dart his eyes between the two women. These were his... sisters? He could see no resemblance whatsoever between siblings. They had delicate frames, whereas the general was massive, not slight in the least. Murasaki could only gulp as he glanced anxiously towards his captor, immediately insisting, "I wasn't looking at them, sir!" He hated having to give in to the man he called general, and especially in front of women. Even with the knowledge that they were related to that man before him, he couldn't help but admire them so.

White huffed, setting Murasaki back on his feet, contenting himself by giving the ninja a suspicious look. He didn't want to bother his sisters by beating somebody up in front of him, seeing as they didn't realize the brute force lying inside of the composed man they knew. No, he didn't want to expose his sweet and innocent sisters to something violent, seeing as his thrashings could get messy at times. But that was only if the man receiving the beating truly deserved it, and by now, Murasaki had learned to stay away from such boundaries.

The ninja humbly bowed as White threw a careless hand in the direction of his sisters. Then, with the tone of his voice softening, he said, "Ninel, Clara, this is Murasaki." They giggled, their fingers pressed over their mouths as they watched the curious ninja with his hair tucked into a bun. They exchanged knowing glances, keeping hidden behind their brother's back as he turned back around to face the pitiful Murasaki. His features hardened once more as he glared at the ninja, commanding, "Get up."

He immediately obeyed his superior's orders, standing back upright in his tiny shoes. With a tentative wave, he said, "Hi." He loved women, and he knew enough about them from his younger years to know that they always bought the innocent act. So, flashing an anxious smile in their direction, he asked, "How are you doing?"

White glared at him, having never seen the ninja belittle himself in such a way. But he passed it off as him just being shy around company, saying, "They don't talk much, Murasaki. They're pretty quiet, as far as people go." A nice change, the ninja thought, from the usual blabbermouth bossy White he had to deal with. But he only nodded as the general explained, "You see, they just don't have much to say. They're sweet girls, and I expect you to treat them as such."

"Excuse me?" the ninja could only inquire, uncertain if he had heard his superior correctly. It sounded as if he had just been given permission to talk to these women...

"You heard me right," White replied, snorting as he saw the wave of disbelief on the ninja's face fade into something more sinister. But he ignored it, pointing towards his sisters again as he said, "I don't have time to deal with them right now, and they want to see the base. So I'm giving you permission to take them to look around. Give them a tour of the place."

Murasaki nodded, dazed by the sudden trust the general was holding in him. He smiled maliciously at the two innocent women hiding behind the protection of their far older brother, knowing that he would be certain to give them a tour. First, they would stop by his little hut and become acquaintances... But he was snapped out of these thoughts as he noticed White regarding him curiously. He gave the general his best smile, bowing his head and saying, "You can trust me, General."

And he smirked evilly as he turned away from White, his expression concealed as he made his way to the door, Ninel and Clara following just behind. He just about made it to the door before hearing White's voice. "And one more thing," the general called after the trio, readjusting the red sweater around his neck. "Don't try pulling anything over my eyes, Murasaki, because I will find out about it."

This ominous threat did nothing to scare Murasaki as he left the room, leading the two women down the stairs. There was no way that White would find out about this little escapade, because he was careful, being a ninja. He would show the women around his cozy conservatory, allowing them to enjoy their time with him in this cold climate, the snow drifting outside. No, the only thing that the crafty ninja hadn't factored into his thinking as he placed his hand into his satchel, feeling the cool fish with his hand as it lurched with its last hopes at life, was that the women might not have been as innocent as their caring, older brother made them out to be. If he had looked back at them, he might have noticed the crafty smile on their faces that proved them to be just as sneaky as he was, similar plans formulating in their minds.


End file.
